


Everything You Wanted To Know About Twin Teachers But Were Too Afraid To Ask

by wetkitchenpaint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Jimmy is a flirty asshole, M/M, Polyamory, Snowballing, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher Jimmy Novak, Top Castiel, Twincest, implied switching but not onscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitchenpaint/pseuds/wetkitchenpaint
Summary: When Castiel & Jimmy Novak are hired as new teachers at the school where Dean Winchester works, Dean’s first worry is that he’s going to have to wear a jockstrap so as to keep in his dick in check while teaching in close proximity to such gorgeous men.  But when he starts catching feelings, and he finds out that they’re reciprocated?  That brings several new challenges for all three of our teachers.





	Everything You Wanted To Know About Twin Teachers But Were Too Afraid To Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I proudly present my first bang fic! This was mostly fun, but also really fucking nerve-wracking, and I remember thinking several times that I'd never EVER sign up for a bang ever again. (But then I went out and signed up for the DCBB and two bingos......*facepalm*)
> 
> ANYWAYS! 
> 
> There's some stellar art here, courtesy of [dmsilvisart](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com). THANK YOU, Dayas, for drawing these boys to perfection!!
> 
> And another GIANT thank you to my beta (and frequent cheerleader) [TheShyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl). *muah!*  
>  
> 
> That's pretty much it. Enjoy!

Dean Winchester is probably dying.

Maybe.

Being forced to teach at the same school as the Novak twins is surely some kind of cosmic joke. One that isn’t very funny, really, but some kind of holy prank, nonetheless.

When new teachers Castiel and Jimmy Novak walked into the staff meeting two days before school began, Dean felt his stomach drop to his feet. “Oh my god,” he whispered, straightening in his chair.

Charlie Bradbury, resident IT nerd and Dean’s best friend, sits up and takes notice. “Holy shit, that’s a lot of pretty.”

Dean snorts. “You’re a fucking enigma, Bradbury. You don’t like dick, remember?”

“Hey, you don’t need to remind me how much I love vaginas, Winchester. But that doesn’t mean I can’t find a dude’s face aesthetically pleasing. I mean, look at them. If there is a god, I’m pretty sure he crafted their cheekbones himself.” 

“I need to fucking get laid,” Dean sighs. “I’m gonna pitch a tent just being in the same room as that amount of gorgeous.”

“Oh my god, Dean, can you not? Jesus, I’m gonna have to invent brain bleach.”

Dean chuckles. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll try to keep Little Dean under control.”

Charlie covers her face with her hands and growls in frustration. “ _Dean._ ”

Dean laughs again, even though he’s aware he was only partially kidding. It’s been so long since he’s gotten any action that his dick wants to stand at attention at all kinds of inappropriate moments, like some kind of lighthouse hoping to guide lost, lonely souls to hop on. It’s becoming a problem.

Principal Shurley clears his throat and begins to speak. He introduces the twins, Castiel and Jimmy, who will be filling the vacancies in a third grade room and the music classroom, respectively. Dean groans under his breath. That means Castiel will be right across the hall from him. He’s gonna have to start wearing a jock strap to keep his dick down if he’s going to be having regular interactions with the man. Teaching kids while sporting a boner is kind of a no-no. Like, a career-ending no-no.

Dean barely pays attention to the rest of the meeting and rushes out the door the second the Principal dismisses them. He speed walks to his classroom, grabs his laptop, and hurries back out the door, hoping to get out unscathed. 

He makes it. He breathes a sigh of relief but knows his luck won’t last.

 

 

A week in, and Dean is barely functioning.

For one, he still hasn’t gotten laid. It’s not entirely surprising, though. The first few weeks of school are literal hell for teachers, and he’s been consumed with the amount of work it takes to ease a new group of kids into his schedule. 

Having Cas across the hall has proven to be both blessing and curse. Dean finds that he actually likes the guy, a lot, which is kind of a problem. Partially because he needs all of his brain cells to shape the minds of the rowdy second-graders under his care. But also because, well...he likes Jimmy, too. Also a lot. 

Cas and Jimmy are close. _Very close_. Maybe a little weirdly close. When Cas doesn’t show up to the teachers’ lounge during lunch for the first week, Dean ventures into his room to make sure he knows he’s welcome. He knocks on the closed door before entering but is surprised at the scene that greets him when he opens the door. Jimmy is reclining on Cas's desk with his stocking feet in Cas's lap. Jimmy is holding a sandwich, taking slow bites as Cas rubs his foot. It definitely feels like Dean is intruding on some kind of intimate moment. The twins stare at him. 

Dean looks at Cas. “I was, uh, gonna ask if you wanted to come down to the lounge and eat with me, but I guess you already got a lunch buddy,” Dean says, giving an uncomfortable chuckle at the end. He feels incredibly awkward, so he takes a few steps back, grabbing the door handle in an attempt to make an exit, but Castiel speaks up. 

“Dean, would you like to join us?”

Dean pauses, his eyes going wide. He’s not certain he can withstand the awkward tension without exploding, but he knows it will probably make things even weirder if he refuses. “Uh, yeah, sure. I-I can do that,” he stammers. He walks in and takes a seat at the large semi-circle table near Cas's desk. “So, what’s, uh…” he gestures at the twins, hoping they’ll understand what he’s asking. 

Jimmy snorts, and takes a bite of his sandwich. “I got a little overenthusiastic directing my kindergarteners last period. Took a weird hop and twisted my fucking ankle when I came down.”

“That’s commitment,” Dean responds, laughing.

“It’s ridiculous, actually,” Cas interjects. 

“A ridiculous amount of commitment,” Jimmy finishes. “I should get an award for shit like this.”

“Yes, and what would that award be? Perhaps a trophy inscribed with the words, ‘Unathletic idiot jumps four inches into the air and somehow manages to twist his ankle.’ Something like that?”

Jimmy pushes his foot up into Cas's chin. “Shut up, Cassie. You love me.” 

Cas regards him with a fondly exasperated smile. “I do,” he says.

And just like that, Dean is _definitely_ the third wheel here. There’s an energy wrapped around the twins, and it’s nearly tangible. Dean would bet that if he got close enough to them, he might actually get caught in the current. The thought makes his breath catch in his throat. 

The rest of the lunch period passes with easy banter between the three. The twins seemed to remember that Dean was in the room about thirty seconds after their intimate moment; Cas coloring a pale pink at the realization. Jimmy just grins and throws Dean a sly wink.

Dean’s not entirely sure what’s going on here, but he does know that he is so, so screwed.

 

 

The third week brings a surprise: the twins cook for him. Kinda.

Cas catches Dean in the hall just before the first bell of the day. Dean has been eating lunch with them nearly every day since Jimmy twisted his ankle, and he’s aware that the lunch hour spent in their company is often the best part of his day. 

“Dean, would you mind if we ate in Jimmy’s room today? He’s complaining that we always eat in my room, and I think he wants a chance to show off his beanbag chairs.” 

Dean feels his eyebrows nearly shoot off the top of his head. “Jimmy has beanbag chairs?! Why didn’t I know about this before? Any why haven’t we been eating there everyday?”

Cas grins. “God, you’re both so easy to please. No wonder you both get along so well with children.”

 

“Should I be insulted by that?” Dean asks.

Castiel shrugs. “Also, we brought an absolute ton of lasagna, which you’re welcome to if you’d like. Jimmy cooked last night and he always makes four times as much as any two people could manage to choke down.”

“Hell yeah! Beanbag chairs and lasagna? God, what a day.” Dean’s enthusiasm is contagious and Cas chuckles and lets his hand run down Dean’s bicep in what is probably supposed to be a friendly gesture, but warmth and sparks suffuse through Dean’s body at the touch, and his eyes fly wide. Cas seems to feel it too, if the way he gasps quietly is any indication. 

Castiel doesn’t move his hand away until an ear-piercing wail emits from the open door of his room. The noise causes both men to jump slightly, and Castiel shakes his head a bit before stumbling to his room. 

“I-I’ll see you then?” he asks, and Dean nods in response, unsure if he can even form words at the moment.

He stands in the middle of the hall until the high-pitched sound of the first bell startles his brain back into working order. 

_So screwed._

 

 

Cas's hands shake lightly as he draws his phone out of his desk halfway through the first hour of the school day. Jimmy needs to know what happened.

Jimmy needs to touch Dean, too.

 

 

Before Dean knows it, he’s walking his kids down to the lunchroom. He watches the last little blonde head bounce through the door safely, and he turns to head off to Jimmy’s room, grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the pop machine beside the cafeteria as he goes. 

It’s been a weird morning. As thrilled as Dean is that the attraction between he and Castiel is probably mutual, he realizes quickly that it doesn’t change or lessen his attraction to Jimmy. Which is an obvious problem. Actually, there are several problems. Cas and Jimmy are nearly attached at the hip and dating Cas would kind of put Dean in a weird spot between the brothers. But, then again, is it even fair for him to date Cas when he’s also wildly attracted to his brother? It’s just a little too goddamn complicated. 

He’s just steps away from Jimmy’s room when he catches the first whiff of lasagna, and all of the thoughts in his head grind to a halt. He’s nearly salivating as he steps into the colorful classroom, immediately spying six overstuffed beanbag chairs along the south wall. A wide grin breaks over his face as he sidles up to Jimmy, who is cutting and plating steaming sections of lasagna. “If that tastes half as good as it smells, I’m gonna ask you to marry me.” Jimmy grins at him, and he can feel a mighty blush flooding his face. His mouth has a terrible habit of speeding ahead of his brain. He hears a quiet laugh behind him and he turns to see Cas leaning against the doorframe.

“He’s an incredible cook. I’ve proposed twice already just this week,” Cas says, shooting Dean a sly wink as he saunters into the room. 

“I even look cute in an apron,” Jimmy whispers, winking at Dean, too. He hands both Cas and Dean plates with generous portions of the Italian dish, and the three walk across the room to claim a beanbag chair apiece. Dean plops down into an orange one in the middle of the row, and the twins take the bags from either side of him, one blue and one green, pulling them out so that they’re arranged in a triangle shape. 

Dean digs in, shoveling a large piece into his mouth. It’s _perfect_. The sauce is robust with just a hint of sweetness, the sausage is seasoned to perfection, and it’s absolutely loaded with cheese. Real ricotta, too, if he isn’t mistaken. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” he says, drawing the last word out into a moan that would make Hugh Hefner blush. He wiggles out of his chair and knee-walks over to Jimmy, who is watching him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. He takes a smaller bite, and then sets his plate down, grabbing Jimmy’s plate with his other hand and setting it down next to his on the floor. He then takes Jimmy’s hand in his. “Jimmy, this is the best lasagna I’ve ever tasted. Marry me and cook for me forever?” He leans down quickly to snag another bite from his plate while he waits for an answer. He gives another soft moan that ends in an exaggerated whimper, and Jimmy tugs him forward, putting one hand on the back of Dean’s head, and another over his mouth. 

“Winchester, if the pornographic soundtrack coming out of your mouth makes me pop a boner in the middle of the school day, I’ll never cook for you again,” he says sternly. “Got it?”

The scene should be funny, but Dean is absolutely melting into the dominating touch. He knows he’s a little more subby than he probably appears, but he had no idea that a firm, non-sexual touch from a good-looking man would melt him into a vaguely Dean-shaped puddle. Jimmy’s eyes are boring into his, and he knows that Jimmy is feeling something, too, because his face is an exact mirror of his twin brother’s face from the episode in the hallway. 

Suddenly the moment feels too heavy, so Dean does the first thing that comes to mind and licks a long stripe across Jimmy’s hand. Jimmy yelps and pushes him backwards. “Seriously? That’s fucking disgusting, Dean.”

Dean chuckles as he grabs his plate and inches back toward his orange seat. “Yeah, but it worked, didn’t it?”

Jimmy rolls his eyes as he takes another bite of his meal. He glances at Cas, who stares back with his eyebrows raised for a couple of moments before Dean interrupts. “Aw, c’mon guys, don’t do that,” he says, his mouth full of pasta. 

“Do what?” Cas asks.

“Make me the third fuckin’ wheel here. That twin mindmeld thing freaks me out.”

“Sorry,” Cas says as he glances at Jimmy once more. His twin grins back and Dean huffs in frustration.

“So, Dean,” Jimmy starts, “If I accept your proposal, tell me what kind of skills you’ll bring to the table.”

Dean nearly chokes on the bite he’s trying to swallow and reaches to take a long swig of his soda before answering. “Skills? Like…like, _sexy_ skills?” he whispers.

The twins snigger and Jimmy clarifies his statement. “No, no. I mean, I’m definitely intrigued now, but that’s not what I was asking. You know I can cook, so what can you do?”

Dean feels his cheeks flood with color. Of course that wasn’t what Jimmy meant. “I, uh…I’m a certified mechanic.” 

Cas and Jimmy exchange surprised looks. “No shit?” asks Jimmy.

Dean nods. “My uncle has a shop. I’ve been certified for years, and I keep it up so I can help him out when he’s swamped. I work with him two or three Saturdays a month, and he keeps a spot open for me in the summers.”

Cas hums his appreciation. “Oh, we’ll _definitely_ get on our knees for that.”

Dean gulps, his mouth having gone dry at the implication…except he isn’t going to assume a sexual connotation twice in three minutes. “You mean to propose, right?”

“Oh, that too,” Jimmy smirks, and the fucker actually licks his lips. 

Dean is certain he’s going to have a heart attack any minute. Death by sexual tension. This is surely how he’ll go.

The twins exchange lengthy looks again, and Dean feels his phone vibrate in his hip pocket. It’s a little too close to his very attentive dick, and he just manages to hold back a whimper before it passes his lips. 

Charlie  
11:49 am  
i’m inspecting computer #2 in your room. wtf are you letting your kids do to this thing?

He lets out a relieved sigh, glad to have an excuse to leave before the energy in the room actually causes him to combust. He turns his phone toward the twins, waving the message around. “I’m being summoned by the technology goddess. Uh, thanks for lunch, Jimmy. See you guys later?” he says, rushing to chuck his plastic silverware and paper plate into the trashcan. He doesn’t wait for a response before he hurries out of the door, nearly tripping over an errant chair as he goes. 

 

 

Charlie is attacking his student computers with alcohol wipes when he comes back into his room. “Seriously, Dean, these things are nasty. Is there some kind of payment system going here? Like, one booger to be able to use the computer?”

“Hey, if I can keep them from trying to cut their own hair while we’re learning times tables, I’ve done my job for the day.”

Charlie scrunches up her face. “God, I am _never_ reproducing.”

Dean doesn’t respond, just plops down in a chair beside Charlie and lets his face fall into his hands. Even the distance and booger talk can’t douse the image of both Cas and Jimmy on their knees in front of him, dominating his dick with their warm, wet tongues. 

“Alright, Gilbert Grape, what’s eating you?”

“I’m so screwed,” Dean whines.

“Ooh, relationship drama? Let me guess…Castiel? I’ve been trying to figure out if it would be him or Jimmy, but the proximity to Cas's room was the determining factor. So, am I right?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Dean fixes her with an unappreciative look. “How the hell did you even come up with that? I’ve never talked to you about them.”

Charlie rolls her eyes. “You idiot, they’re literally all you’ve talked about since we saw them walk in during that meeting. _‘Cas said this,’_ or _‘Jimmy did that.’_ Do you seriously not even realize you’re doing it?” she inquires, flashing him a disbelieving glance. “Anyways, you talk about them pretty equally, which is why I’ve had such a hard time figuring out which one caught your eye.”

“That’s the whole problem,” he sighs. Charlie glances at him, making a hand motion for him to keep talking as she moves to wipe off another computer. “I like them both,” he groans out, covering his eyes with his hands.

“So you want to be the meat in the middle of a hot Novak sandwich? How exactly is that a problem?”

Dean scoffs but doesn’t dignify her first question with a response. Instead, he voices his biggest concern. “Pretty sure I’m gonna catch feelings here, Charles.” His hands are back to covering his eyes, and he doesn’t want to see Charlie’s reaction. But the noises she was making cease, and he waits a few moments before peeking at her. There’s a look of genuine surprise on her face, which Dean is immediately irritated by. “What?” he asks, scowling.

She squints at him and gives a little shrug. “Just never thought I’d see the day, I guess. Dorothy and I had a bet going over you playing the field forever.”

“You’re betting on my relationship potential? Well that’s just fuckin’ great. Hope you win the big money,” he snaps, his words dripping sarcasm.

“If you’re serious about this, then I actually lose the bet. But that’s ok because I’d be happy that you’re happy. It’s not cash we’re betting, anyways. It’s sexual favors. Honestly, no one’s really a loser in this game,” she chuckles, wiggling her eyebrows at Dean.

“This conversation took a turn for the awkward real quick,” Dean sighs.

“A little hypocritical of you to stomp on my lesbian pride when you’re torn up over a potential sausagefest, no?”

“Jesus Christ, Charlie, you know that isn’t what I meant. Do you really want me to be thinking about you guys naked?” Dean asks.

Charlie taps her index finger to her chin, a contemplative look on her face. “You make a solid point, Winchester.”

“Yeah, yeah. So what the hell do I do about this?”

“First of all, chill your balls. You’ve known them three weeks, Dean. Maybe, I dunno, hang out with them outside of work? Get to know them a little more? And then see where it goes.”

“Huh. Yeah, I can do that. You don’t think the twin thing is...weird? I mean, you’ve noticed they’re pretty close, right? What if they’re…” he left off, but the implication was clear. It was something he’d been thinking about since he’d walked into Cas's room during their first lunch together but hadn’t actually voiced until now. The normal reaction to incest was probably repulsion, but it weirded him out a little how _not_ repulsed he felt. 

Charlie shrugged. “There’s plenty that goes on in the confines of my bedroom that leaves me zero ground to say anything about any kind of sex that anyone else is having. If it’s consensual and no one’s getting hurt, who am I to judge?” 

“Remind me to never ask you about your sex life,” Dean pleads, shuddering. 

“Pfft, like I’d tell you even if you asked. You feel a little better now?” she asks, looking a little concerned despite the joking turn the conversation took. Dean nods. “Good. Now help me wipe down the rest of these before your monsters come back.”

 

 

Dean is gathering his things to head for home around 4 pm. The kids have been gone for an hour, and he’s stuck around to grade a few papers and adjust enough lesson plans so that he can relax at home without feeling like he’s falling behind. 

He’s sliding his brown leather messenger bag over his shoulder when he hears a _tap-tap-tap_ on the doorframe. It’s Jimmy. He’s biting his lower lip worriedly, and Dean’s stomach does a little flip at the sight of him. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I’m here to apologize.”

“Apologize? What’re you apologizing for? If you backed into my damn car, they’ll never find your body, Jimmy.”

Jimmy snickers, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “No, no. Just uh, Cas and I weren’t exactly on our best behavior at lunch. We didn’t mean to overwhelm you or make you uncomfortable.”

Oh.

“I wasn’t really uncomfortable, exactly,” Dean hedges.

“Dean, you shot out of my room at fucking road runner speed, and you couldn’t even look at us as you blew by.”

“OK, that’s true, but uh…it isn’t what you think, I guess,” he says, looking down at his desk and idly organizing some of the contents. He can feel his face heating and he’s sure that looking at Jimmy while they’re talking about this would probably make his face burn clean off. “See, uh, women? Women I can handle. Not to make myself out to be a total asshole, but I’m charming as hell, and it’s rare that I don’t get whatever I set out to get. But guys? Cute guy looks at me right and I stumble over my damn words and run into furniture.” 

Jimmy doesn’t miss a beat. “So you think we’re cute, eh? Which one of us is cuter?”

Dean scoffs. “You realize that you guys are identical twins, right?”

“There are definitely some differences, you moron. For example, Cas never combs his fucking hair, which is longer than mine, by the way, and it always looks like there’s a family of small birds living in it. I’ve got a scar on my upper lip from a biking accident I had when I was 12, and another scar down my right arm from plowing through the window on a storm door when I was six.” He rolls up his sleeve and traces the scar on the outside of his forearm. Dean watches his finger move down the scar slowly, absently wondering what the scar would feel like under his tongue. “And we obviously have different personalities, which I’d argue plays into attractiveness,” Jimmy says, snapping Dean out of his scar-licking fantasy. “Dad took us to see a a ship pass through a lock once; we were 11. Cas somehow managed to knock his face into one of those telescoping devices like they have at zoos. He’s had a crooked canine tooth ever since. I wear glasses most of the time, Cassie only needs them to read. I have a birthmark on my ass, Cas's is on his left shoulder blade. He’s right-handed, I’m ambidextrous,” he grins widely at Dean. “See? Technically identical, sure, but still different.”

Dean, busy cataloging this information for future use, takes a few seconds to respond. He licks his lips and swallows twice, surprised at how dry his mouth is after picturing the things Jimmy described that shouldn’t be so damn arousing, with the possible exception of the location of Jimmy’s birthmark, which he’s certainly intrigued by. His mouth twitches up into an unsure, half-smile. “Neck and neck, so far. Think I’ll need to gather more data,” he says quietly, almost shyly, because this feels like a _moment_ , like a snapshot he’ll be able to look back at and remember as a turning point. 

“Perfect,” Jimmy replies in a pleased tone. “Come over Saturday? I’m making my world-famous steak kabobs, and there’s a new pie recipe or two I’ve been itching to try. And Cas has impeccable taste in beer, which is his only contribution to meals, ever.”

“Now you’re speaking my language, James,” Dean says, and Jimmy rolls his eyes at the use of his given name. “But I know a barter when I hear one. Steak and pie? I’m guessing you need some work done on your car?”

Jimmy grimaces, caught out. “It’s making some godawful, inhuman noises.”

“It’s a car, Jimmy. If it was making human noises, that’d be an issue.”

“You know what I mean, Dean.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah. I’d be glad to. You can get me to do about anything for pie.”

Jimmy raises his eyebrows and smirks. “I’ll have to remember that.” Dean blushes and Jimmy laughs. “But Cas and I have enjoyed spending time with you and would like to see you outside of these four walls.” Jimmy’s speaking in an almost seductive tone and Dean is having a hard time looking unaffected, but he smiles anyways. 

“Didn’t you come in here to apologize for this kinda behavior?”

Jimmy has the decency to look abashed and cleared his throat hastily. “You’re right, I did. Sorry about that. Extreme flirting seems to be my natural response to being around you, it appears.” 

Dean had been shuffling papers around his desk, but Jimmy’s comment gives him pause. “Does that,” he swallows audibly, “does that mean the attraction goes both ways?” He’s not normally so bold, especially not with men, but the opportunity seems to good to pass up. Like Jimmy lobbed him a slow pitch with a perfect arch that’s begging to be smacked over the fence. 

Jimmy starts backing out of the room, smirking at Dean. “What do you think?” he asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly before turning around and walking out of the room.

 

 

Friday passes in a blur, and Dean barely sees Jimmy or Cas, even missing their regular lunch together when the guidance counselor asks him to swing by to talk about one of his students. He’s a little conflicted about it, because he enjoys their time together, but he still feels a little like he’s maybe having a heart attack when he thinks about his conversation with Jimmy yesterday.

The twins are gone by the time he heads home, but he has a text from Cas giving Dean their address and the time to come over the next day. He breathes a sigh of relief, but it’s mixed with a bit of anxiety. He’s not sure he could’ve faced them today, but he’s got hours ahead of him of incredibly nervous anticipation that he’s not exactly looking forward to.

 

 

It takes the twins six minutes to answer the door when Dean knocks the next evening.  
He spends the time surreptitiously checking the details of his appearance. He’s wearing tight khaki chinos and a body-hugging white button-up. It’s sure as shit not his normal attire, but he’s dressing to impress, so he figured he could stand to step it up a little bit. There are coveralls in his trunk, if he should have to do some real work on the car, but he’s hoping that isn’t the case. That isn’t the kind of sweaty he was planning on for the evening.  
The twins are a bit… _rumpled_ when they open the door. Cas's hair even messier than usual, which is quite an accomplishment, and Jimmy is covered in a faint flush from his cheeks down, the light pink disappearing under his collar, his lips spit-slicked and shiny. Cas is breathing heavily, and his t-shirt is half tucked into his jeans in a haphazard manner.  
It’s fairly obvious to Dean what his arrival interrupted, or rather, why he was kept waiting so long, but he doesn’t ask and the twins don’t volunteer any information. It’s probably for the best, Dean thinks, because his dick getting a little too excited before he’s even walked in the door sounds like the makings of an uncomfortable evening.  
Jimmy leads him through the house to the connected garage, where the twins’ old-ass 70s Continental sits. Jimmy slips back into the house, and Dean takes a few minutes to diagnose the problem. It isn’t a big repair, but it’s going to require a part that Dean will need to order, so he quickly makes a few other routine checks before he heads back into the house.  
“Is it hopeless?” Cas asks as Dean washes his hands at the kitchen sink.  
Dean shoots him a grin. “Nah, but I’m gonna have to order a part. Should be in by next Friday; I can come over and install it sometime next weekend.”  
“Any chance it’ll blow up before then?”  
Dean laughs. “It’s not quite that serious.”  
“Dammit,” Cas sighs. “I hate that thing.”  
Jimmy peeks his head in through the back door that leads out to a small patio. “I just put the kabobs on. They don’t take long. Cas, will you put the pie in the oven?”  
Cas slides the pie into the preheated oven and Dean notices the flawless lattice crust. “You seriously made that, Jimmy? What kind is it?”  
“Peach raspberry,” Jimmy says with a grin.  
“Oh my god,” Dean groans, closing his eyes and letting his head fall backwards. “You gotta tell me how you got that lattice to look so nice. Mine always ends up looking like one of my second graders did it.”  
Jimmy gives him that gummy grin that is the thing Dean probably loves best about both him and Cas, and Dean feels his heart beat a little faster. “Grab me a beer and I’ll tell you my secrets.”  
Dean opens the fridge and is surprised to see the top shelf completely stocked with different kinds of craft beers. “Forgot you were a beer aficionado, Cas. I was kinda expecting a shelf full of PBR.”  
“Please,” Cas snorts. “Try anything, they’re all Novak tested and approved.”  
Dean grabs three bottles, and holds one out for Cas to take. Cas is unashamedly checking Dean out, and Dean has to wiggle the bottle in front of his face to get his attention. Cas just gives him a sly grin, bouncing his eyebrows up and down a little, and Dean is pleased even as he feels heat flood his face.  
Dinner is incredible, and the fact that Jimmy is a great cook is reaffirmed in Dean’s mind. Even the salad that Jimmy made tastes incredible, and Dean takes a second, heaping serving, the first having been small and only to not come off as rude to the chef.  
Conversation flows easily, but nearly every other line is some kind of sexual innuendo. Dean is keenly aware that the twins notice the times that he tries to subtly adjust his dick, which keeps popping up to make its presence known.  
It’s been forever since Dean got laid, and even longer since he’s had a threesome, but he is more than on board with the smoldering looks the twins have been aiming in his direction all evening. If the night ends in the bedroom, his only hope is that they don’t melt his brain too much for him to be make an actual contribution to the sexual exercise.

Dinner long finished, Dean rounds up the dishes and takes them to the dishwasher. When he finishes loading them, he stands slowly, closes the door, and fiddles with the settings until he thinks it’ll run alright. He lets out a small yip when he’s grabbed from behind and finds himself dragged a few feet and pressed back-to-chest with Castiel.

“Will you stay, Dean?” Cas asks as he slides his arms around Dean’s waist and hooks his chin over Dean’s shoulder. He presses his nose lightly into the side of Dean’s neck, moving up slowly to place a kiss just behind his ear. Dean shudders, and Cas grins at the goosebumps he feels breaking out across the man’s skin.

“Yes, Dean, will you? We’ve been dreaming about having you in our bed for weeks,” Jimmy whispers, sauntering close to Dean’s front and pressing against him just lightly enough that the other man can feel the stiffness in his jeans. 

_Our bed_ , Dean thinks. _I guess that answers that question._

Jimmy leans in close, and there’s just an inch or two between their lips, but Dean can’t quite bring himself to close the gap. He’s pressed in between the sexiest twins he’s ever seen in his life, and it feels like whatever marbles he possessed when he walked in the door are vacating through his ears at an alarming rate. Jimmy gets just a bit closer before detouring to his left, and kissing Cas instead. 

Dean’s brain blanks completely, and he’s glad he’s being sandwiched tightly because he isn’t sure that his legs would’ve supported him. He tries to lean his head away enough that he can watch them kiss; the angle is awkward but he can see enough, and _goddamn_ what a sight it is. The twins are sharing slow, sensual kisses, and Dean can actually feel the tenderness radiating off of them. One of Cas's hands slips from Dean’s waist and latches onto Jimmy’s ass, pulling him that much closer, and instantly heating up the kiss. 

The twins begin to rut into him at the exact same time, and Dean can’t hold back a pleased groan. His arms lay awkwardly at his sides, and he decides to pull both twins closer, if possible, moving his left arm behind Cas's head, and his right to the unoccupied side of Jimmy’s ass. He adjusts his hips a little so that his cock is riding perfectly in the gap between Jimmy’s thigh and crotch, and with Cas riding his ass, he knows it wouldn’t take long for him to get off exactly like this.

By some weird mutual, unspoken agreement, the twins break apart and attach their lips to Dean, moving so that they’re positioned on both sides of his neck. Cas is placing wet, open-mouthed kisses from ear to shoulder and Jimmy is sucking lightly just below his collar.  
“Jesus Christ,” Dean groans out,  
and Jimmy chuckles. 

“Cassie was worried you’d run,” Jimmy whispers, and Dean knows that he’s not talking about the possible threesome, but rather the taboo relationship between the brothers. Cas's hips stop moving suddenly, and he tightens his grip on Dean’s hip. Dean can feel the nervous energy pouring off of him, and wants nothing more than to absolutely relieve any fears either brother might have.

“I kinda knew already. Wouldn’t have come if I wasn’t cool with it. And I gotta say, that kiss was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. If you’d see my PornHub history, you’d know what a compliment that is.”

Jimmy laughs, and yanks the collar of Dean’s shirt down so he can nip at his collarbone. Dean moans again, and lets his head fall back onto Cas's shoulder. 

“You’re really ok with this?” Cas whispers. 

Dean turns his head to look at him, and the worry reflected in his bright blue eyes break Dean’s heart just a little. His fingers are still threded through Cas's silky, messy hair, and he uses the position to bring Cas's face closer. 

“Want this, want you both, even wanna see you wreck each other,” Dean says, and he brings their lips together in a soft kiss. 

There’s heat in Castiel’s eyes when they pull apart, and he pushes Jimmy back a bit. “Bedroom, James. Now,” he growls, and Dean’s dick twitches in his jeans. 

Grinning, Jimmy grabs his hand and leads him toward the stairs, stealing glances at Dean as he pulls him along. 

“Oh, do we have plans for you, handsome,” Jimmy says over his shoulder.

 

Dean is pulled into the bedroom, and he can see immediately evidence that this is a shared room. Two nightstands with various items placed atop, two small, separate closets, and an almost alarming number of condoms in a trashcan near the bed. Either they never bother to empty the can, or they’re railing each other every night of the week. Dean thinks he can reasonably assume it’s the latter, which both turns him on even more and manages to make him remarkably nervous. It’s been so long since he’s had something besides his own hand to get himself off, and he’s worried he won’t be able to keep up. 

Cas drifts into the room behind them, having shed half his clothing on the journey to the room. He’s unbuckling his pants as he walks, sliding them over his broad hips and kicking them off to the side. He’s left in bright orange boxer briefs and Dean hears Jimmy chuckle beside him. 

“That’s his trademark color, but somehow I always manage to forget before he takes his pants off.”

Dean glances at him and smiles, noticing that Jimmy is stripping down as well, and is left in less gregarious navy colored boxers. He’s now the only one still mostly clothed, and it feels a little awkward. He’s not totally sure how this is going to go, and he feels pretty well aware that he’s not exactly leading the show. Plus, seeing this much skin from the twins is more or less frying his brain. 

Cas is tan, beautifully so, and his torso and arms are trim and muscular. His thighs, though, Christ. Thick and bulging, and Dean’s mouth waters at the thought of licking his way from Cas's knee to just under his balls. Jimmy is less tan, and just a smidge leaner, and reminds Dean greedily of his younger years when he much preferred to plow cute twinks into mattresses. The round curve of his ass is just visible at the angle he’s facing, and Dean wants to knead the perfect flesh until Jimmy is pliant in his arms. 

Sensing his nervousness, the twins move to him slowly, Cas to his front, and Jimmy behind. Together, they lift the shirt over his head, and he shudders as two sets of hands course down the newly-exposed skin. 

“Top or bottom, Dean?” Cas asks.

Dean shakes his head a bit to get his brain to come back online. “Uh, I’m a switch. But I prefer bottoming,” he says, blushing and looking at the carpet. 

Jimmy’s arms encircle his waist from behind and he rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “Me too,” he hums into Dean’s ear. “I enjoy topping, but there’s just something about being stuffed full, isn’t there?” 

“God, yes,” Dean breathes. 

Cas boxes him in from the front, pressing his hands to Dean’s chest, and leaning close to whisper in his ear. “Knew you’d fit right in, knew you were perfect,” he says, and Dean shudders again as Cas moves his hands slowly to pinch at his nipples. “Any hard limits?”

Dean stiffens. “Are we scening?”

“No, no, but we do have a few kinks and enjoy the use of toys,” Castiel explains.

“We just want to know about anything you’re uncomfortable with so we don’t accidentally cross a line,” Jimmy adds.

Dean clears his throat. “Well, I’m not into bodily fluids other than spit and cum, and I don’t really want to get beaten up or edged ‘til I lose all higher functions, but I’m honestly probably too vanilla to even be having this conversation.” He looks down again, a little embarrassed at the turn this conversation is taking, though he knows it’s necessary.

“Really?” Jimmy asks. “I’d have thought you were one kinky motherfucker.”

Dean huffs a laugh. “Not so much.”

“How about this, then. If there’s something we’d like to try that’s out of the ordinary, we’ll ask, and you can make the decision. Please don’t hesitate to turn down anything you feel uncomfortable with,” Cas says in his teacher voice, which should be a little odd, but mostly just makes the whole thing hotter. Dean nods quickly. 

Cas crawls onto the bed and leans back against the headboard. “We’re both clean. We only sleep with, well, each other,” Cas says, and he looks a little embarrassed at the admission, though it’s not as though anyone is unaware of it by now. 

Dean stops him with a raised hand. “Cas? Swear to god I’m ok with it. Don’t be embarrassed, please.” 

Jimmy hugs him even tighter, and starts kissing and nipping along his neck. Cas smiles warmly at him. 

“Are…are you clean, also? I know it’s foolish to take someone’s word and we’re going to use condoms anyways, but I trust you to be honest.”

Dean grins back at him, trying to crane his neck to give Jimmy more room as he answers. “Yeah. I get checked every 3 months, but I’ve been out of the game for awhile. Got checked after my last…encounter.”

Jimmy laughs behind him. “Are we done with this fucking safe sex talk yet? I’ve been ready to go for hours and you guys are killing me here,”

“Safe sex is sexy, Jimmy,” Cas says seriously, shooting his brother a stern look. Dean and Jimmy both try to stifle laughter. It isn’t very successful.

“Jimmy, take off the rest of Dean’s clothes, and then he can come up and sit with me.” Jimmy moves to Dean’s front, making quick work of his belt and button fly. He shoves down Dean’s jeans and boxers in one fell swoop, and the twins both groan in appreciation at the sight of Dean’s cock. His balls are aching, hanging low, and his dick is standing proudly at attention, already pearling precome. Jimmy reaches around and slaps his ass, and Dean takes that as a clue to go to Cas. He crawls up on the bed, and Cas directs him to sit between his legs so that Dean’s back is against his chest. He has Dean slide down just a bit, and he wraps his arms around Dean’s chest, under his arms. 

Jimmy hops up onto the bed finally and moves toward Dean. “I know I was being an impatient ass just a second ago, but really, if there’s something you don’t want to do, just let us know, ok? We’ll stop immediately.”

Dean smiles fondly at him and nods. It’s been a long time since someone (let alone two someones), cared for him enough to establish boundaries like this. 

And just like that, the show begins.

Jimmy is kissing his way up Dean’s stomach, while Cas is busy sucking lightly on his neck, grasping a nipple with one hand and trailing the other up and down his side. Dean is already overcome with feeling, and he’s afraid he’s going to embarrass himself and blow his load early.

“Jesus, you two are so fucking hot. ‘Pologize in advance if I shoot my load in two minutes,” he grits out, losing focus several times in the few seconds it takes to choke out two sentences.

Cas chuckles in his ear, “Then you can watch us until you’re ready to go again.”

“Oh god, _not_ helping,” Dean groans, and the twins both laugh against his skin. 

Jimmy skips the last couple of inches and happily straddles him, leaning in close and tracing Dean’s lips with his thumb. “You know I’ve been dreaming about those lips since I first saw you in the teachers lounge? Pictured them wrapped around my dick so many times, Dean,” he trails off into a whisper at the end, and then his lips are on Dean’s, immediately coaxing his lips open and darting his tongue in to map out Dean’s mouth. Dean reaches out to tug him closer, finally touching that perfect ass, and he groans into Jimmy’s mouth. He can feel Jimmy pause and smile before he dives back in, dominating Dean with his lips, tongue, and a little bit of teeth, that, combined with Cas's continued ministrations, has him teetering on the edge. 

Jimmy yanks away quickly, moving back down Dean’s body with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and Cas drags his nose up the side of Dean’s neck. Cas reaches out to grab Dean’s chin and turn him so they’re facing each other. Their kiss is slow, sweet. The opposite of Jimmy's domination, but just as good. Cas pulls back just a bit and slides both hands up to pinch Dean's nipples. 

 

“You’re in for a treat, Dean. His mouth is incredible,” Cas whispers to Dean as Jimmy finally finds his way to Dean’s cock, warm mouth sinking down over it slowly. He hollows his cheeks, sucking hard as he pulls up, and moving his tongue around as much of Dean’s cock as he can on the way down. Cas continues pinching his nipples, alternating quick, sharp tugs, with longer, softer pulls, and it’s everything Dean can do to keep from bucking up into Jimmy’s mouth at the combined amount of pleasure his body is receiving. 

Jimmy rolls his balls lightly in his palm as Cas moves to bite at the juncture between Dean’s shoulder and neck, and Dean resigns himself to the fact that this is going to be the shortest he’s ever lasted in bed, sparing an errant thought that anyone who could withstand this amount of pleasure without blowing their load in minutes must absolutely be superhuman. He knows that Jimmy can feel his balls tightening, but he yanks on his hair in warning anyways, just before he explodes down Jimmy’s throat with several body-wracking grunts. 

Jimmy pulls off, licks his lips and smiles that beautiful gummy smile at both Dean and Cas, scrambling up quickly to peck Dean on the lips before attaching his mouth to Cas's. Cas moans at the taste of Dean’s cum, and runs a hand through Dean’s hair. 

“Taste _so good_ , Dean,” Cas says, and Dean whines as his dick twitches, making a valiant attempt to rejoin the ongoing party. 

Cas moves out from behind Dean and slowly lowers him onto the pillows behind him. On their knees, he and Jimmy press up against each other tightly, plunging in for a deep kiss as their hands roam over each others bodies. Dean’s brain is so scrambled that he’s content just to stare at the action unfolding in front of him until Cas breaks the kiss to address him.

“Dean?” he asks as Jimmy kisses a trail from his jaw to his neck, nipping at the skin enough to make Cas's eyelashes flutter.

“Huh?” Dean asks, dreamily.

“Would it be alright if I fucked you?”

Dean’s hips buck as he nods frantically. Cas laughs at the display and grips the back of Jimmy’s neck strongly. He yanks his brother away, and Jimmy whines loudly, jutting out his lower lip. 

“Open Dean up for me, please? With your ass up in the air,” he requests. 

Jimmy nods and moves quickly between Dean’s legs. He throws Dean’s knees over his shoulders and pulls his ass cheeks apart quickly, tongue darting out to trace around Dean’s pucker. Dean gasps loudly, not having expected to be rimmed, but absolutely thrilled, nonetheless. No one’s done this to him before; he’s wanted it for years, but never wanted to ask a one-night-stand to do it. Jimmy moves his fingers closer to Dean’s hole, stretching it just enough that he can dip his tongue inside and Dean moans like a two-bit whore. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Dean pants, squeezing his eyes shut, and immediately glad that he showered _very_ thoroughly before coming over.

His dick shouldn’t be filling out so quickly, but it absolutely is, and he’s clenching the sheet in his hands, trying desperately to not grind his ass on Jimmy’s face. Dean hears the click of a cap, and a slick finger joins Jimmy’s tongue, prodding gently at his entrance. The finger tugs at his rim, allowing Jimmy’s tongue to slide in deeper, and Dean wonders absently how many times a person could get off in an hour. A whine from Jimmy brings his thoughts back to the present, and he opens his eyes to see Cas kneeling behind Jimmy, obviously two fingers deep in his ass. Castiel grins and winks at Dean at the same time that Jimmy finds his prostate, and whatever composure Dean had up to that point is shot. He yanks Jimmy’s face impossibly closer to his ass, grinding hard and Jimmy slips in a second slick finger as Cas adds another behind him. 

“I’m ready!” Dean shouts. “Jesus fucking Christ, I’m so ready!” 

Cas pulls out and slaps Jimmy’s ass with a sharp _crack_ and Jimmy hurries up Dean’s body, plants his knees on either side of Dean’s shoulders, and taps his throbbing dick on Dean’s lips. 

“Cas is gonna fuck that tight ass, and I’m gonna ravage those pretty, pretty lips,” he growls, and Dean just nods, opening his mouths to allow the other man entry. 

Jimmy looks back at Cas, and they move in sync again, Dean feeling the head of Cas's cock push past his rim as Jimmy’s dick breaches his lips. They both thrust shallowly, slowly for a minute, letting Dean adjust. Then Cas brings Dean’s ankles up over his shoulders and plunges in deep and hard, grunting as he thrusts, his balls bouncing off of Dean’s ass. He manages to nail Dean’s prostate about every third thrust, and Dean can’t remember the last time he got pounded like this. But there’s little time for thinking as Jimmy’s stokes get longer and deeper, the head of his cock bumping into the back of Dean’s throat each time he thrusts. His pace stays slow, but it’s clearly working him up to the edge anyways, if the sounds he’s making are anything to go by. 

“Can’t wait for you to get in this ass, Jimmy, it’s fucking perfection,” Cas pants.

“We’ll switch next time,” Jimmy sighs, “Dear god, I could get off just _seeing_ my dick slide by those lips.”

Cas goans. “Goddamn, Dean, so good for us.” 

It might be a strange thing to blush when your mouth is full of one dick, and ass full of another, but Dean absolutely does. He’s used to being complimented in bed, but not quite like this. 

To distract himself from his embarrassment, he brings his hands up to cup Jimmy’s ass, then moves quickly to plunge two fingers into his still-slick hole. Jimmy obviously doesn’t expect it, and it pushes him over the edge. He spills his seed into Dean’s mouth, groaning in sheer delight as he sees Dean’s throat working to swallow his load.. He rolls off to the side shortly after, collapsing into a panting mess beside Dean. 

Cas takes the opportunity to bend Dean nearly in half, getting into a kind of push-up motion to change the angle of his thrusts. He loses a bit of speed, but he starts hitting Dean’s prostate every time, and Dean writhes and moans beneath him. Dean surges up for one last kiss before coming untouched but for the light friction between their bodies, and the way his ass clenches rhythmically sends Cas over the edge too. 

Cas breathes heavily for a few moments before pulling out with an obscene-sounding squelch. He yanks off his condom, tying it off and flinging it into the nearby trash can. He and Jimmy sidle up beside Dean, one twin snuggling into each side before they drift off silently to sleep with dreamy smiles on their faces.

 

 

Dean wakes just before eleven the next morning to breakfast in bed.

Jimmy slides in beside Dean, kissing his cheek as Cas places the foldable tray over his lap. It’s piled high with cheesy scrambled eggs, 5 slices of crisp bacon, and two pieces of toast with strawberry jam, all complemented by a steaming mug of black coffee. 

Dean grins wide and digs in. “Careful now, a guy could get used to this,” he says.

“Would you like to?” Jimmy asks him.

“Huh?” Dean hums, mouth half full of eggs.

Castiel glares across the bed at his brother and Jimmy shrugs. “Hey, he opened the door, I just walked through it.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “We planned to let you eat in peace before bringing this up, but my brother has very little patience.”

“Yeah, think I figured that out last night,” Dean laughs. Jimmy playfully bites his earlobe and then turns his chin to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“We were attracted to you the first time we saw you; remember that meeting just before the start of school? I spent most of it fantasizing about you.”

“That’s true,” Cas nods. “I had to pay enough attention for the both of us. It wasn’t easy, as you really are very distracting.” 

“Alright, alright, knock it off,” Dean stammers, blushing, and this time Cas leans in to kiss him. 

“That first time you came into my room during lunch and I was rubbing Jimmy’s feet? We knew how it looked. It could’ve been awkward, but you just soldiered in and ate with us anyways, and that, for me, was the point where I suspected it could be something more.”

“I wasn’t far behind,” Jimmy chimes in. “I think it was two days later that you walked your kids down to my room and ended up staying the entire period, glued to Jamie’s side?”

Dean nods as he chews a bite of toast. “Yeah, poor kid saw her cat get hit on the road as she was waiting on the bus that morning. She was a mess all day.” 

“But you didn’t just stay and sit with her. You sang the songs, you did the motions, you hugged her and calmed her down twice when she started to cry. You were never impatient with her, you just held her and let her cry. Damn if I didn’t fall for you just a little then.”

Cas laughs. “He came to my room looking so guilty. Then I had to tell him how I’d felt a few days before.”

The thought gives Dean pause. He knows how it feels to be in a relationship and feel guilt over having feelings for someone else. He even knows the other side, and neither is pleasant. “Hey, I don’t want to get in between you two, no way. God knows I couldn’t choose, and I don’t want to put either of you in that position, either.”

“Who said anything about choosing?” Jimmy asks.

“We’d actually like to date you. Both of us, if that’s amenable to you,” Cas continues. “Or if you’d prefer to just go back to being friends, we wouldn’t fault you for it. Stepping into a triad is complex, and I’m sure that the fact that Jimmy and I are brothers will only add to the potential complications.”

“Or if you’d just like to keep having sex with us…we sure as shit wouldn’t say no to that,” Jimmy says in a seductive tone, but Dean notices that neither twin is touching him anymore, like they’re keeping their hands off to help keep his head clear to make a decision, which he appreciates. Their touch seems to make his brain fuzz out.

“Really, an actual relationship? That’s something you guys would be into? Have you done it before?” asks Dean in a hopeful tone.

“Once in college. It wasn’t very serious, and I think we were more of a novelty to him,” says Cas.

“A very long notch on his bedpost, if you will,” Jimmy interrupts.

Castiel nods in agreement. “Quite.”

Dean thinks for a minute as he shovels in a few more bites of eggs. They’re cooling quickly, and he wants to be done with them before they turn to ice. “So how would this work?” he asks, mouth half full.

The twins don’t say anything for a second, and when Dean looks up from his plate, they’re both staring at him adoringly. 

“We picked good, didn’t we Cassie?” Jimmy asks.

Cas hums in agreement. “We absolutely did. He’s adorable.”

Dean covered his reddened face with his hands and huffs out a frustrated breath. “I’m gonna say no right now if this is what this relationship is gonna be with you two ganging up on me all the time.” 

“He’s even cute when he pouts,” says Jimmy.

“Learn to take a compliment, Dean,” Cas says evenly. “Now, as for how this will work, I suppose it’ll require a fair amount of conversation, and lots of openness and honesty on all our parts. I have some ideas that I think might help us integrate better, but I’m not sure that either of you will be appreciative of them.”

Dean raises an eyebrow and looks at Jimmy, who shrugs. “Alright, let’s hear ‘em,” Dean says.

“It’s bound to start a little unbalanced, this relationship, as Jimmy and I have been established for quite some time, and even before then, grew up nearly attached at the hip. We haven’t known you all that long, but I think we should focus on getting to know each other now- mostly together, but some one-on-one time wouldn’t hurt either.”

“OK, that doesn’t sound bad at all. So what am I missing?” questions Dean.

Jimmy snorts, not bothering to hide his annoyance. “He’s saying we shouldn’t have sex.”

Dean’s face falls and his voice goes soft. “Christ. Nothing like being treated to the best sex of your life and then having the rug snatched out from under you,” he pauses and scratches at the back of his neck. “Was- was I that bad?”

Cas looks horrified and Jimmy snorts again, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist. “No- no! My god, that wasn’t what I meant at all!” Cas picks up the breakfast tray and sets it on the floor. He crawls back up on the bed and yanks Dean awkwardly into his lap so that they’re facing each other. Jimmy immediately follows the action, kneeling behind Dean and massaging his shoulders with a firm touch. The way they move in tandem nearly makes Dean dizzy; it’s like they can anticipate the way the other will move, which is entirely possible, he thinks, given how closely entwined they are. 

Dean blinks rapidly, coming back to the moment as Cas places his hands on either side of his face. “Dean, I think I can speak for both Jimmy and I when I tell you that last night absolutely exceeded any and all expectations. The way you looked, the way you moved, how you submitted so fully to us-”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jimmy sighs.

“Dean, every single move you made was so incredibly arousing, I can’t even imagine how we might top it.”

“But _fuck_ are we going to try,” Jimmy finishes.

Dean is grinning like a fool and he surges forward to kiss Cas, hard. Cas sucks Dean’s tongue into his mouth and when he lets it go, Dean tugs on his bottom lip in retaliation. They’re exploring each other’s mouths’ sloppily and Jimmy presses himself into Dean’s back, grinding his erection slowly at the top of Dean’s ass. Dean reaches back with one hand and slaps Jimmy’s ass as hard as he can at the awkward angle. 

Cas breaks the kiss, panting against Dean’s lips. “I want to know everything about you, Dean, but if we don’t put an embargo on sex, we’ll just end up in bed every time we’re all together, and we won’t know a damn thing more about you in six months than we do now.” 

Dean groans. “I know you’re right, but my brain doesn’t really work when my dick is so hard it feels like it might actually fall off.”

Jimmy laughs darkly. “Well, we can’t have that,” he says, pulling Dean off of Cas's lap. He and Cas work to push him up against the headboard and strip him of his boxer briefs. “I think we can get off together one more time before the ban comes down, right Cassie?”

Cas glances at the clock. “Oh, absolutely, plenty of time,” he says.

“How long is this no-sex thing going to last?” Jimmy asks.

“How does two weeks sound?” Cas posits questioningly.

“Like fucking torture, but much better than what I thought you’d say,” Jimmy says, relieved.

Dean nods. “It’s doable. Gotta feeling I’m gonna get even better acquainted with my right hand than I am now, though.” 

“Just so long as you don’t chafe. The second these two weeks are over, we’re going to want full access to that dick,” Jimmy orders. “But for right now...what can we do for you that’ll tide you over until we can get you naked again?” 

Dean whimpers. The sheer number of things running through his head that he could ask for is incredible. But he knows what he wants. Something he’s been picturing for weeks. 

“Tandem bj?” he asks. 

The twins crack identical evil grins. They scramble to get on either side of Dean’s hips and share a brief kiss before sinking down. Jimmy gets his mouth on Dean’s dick first, taking him all the way down to the root. Dean bucks his hips, not having expected that as the first move. Cas starts kneading his balls gently, getting a finger or two underneath his sac to press on his perineum, and Dean feels a small measure of regret, knowing that he’s going to blow his load early again. The way the twins move says clearly that this isn’t the first time they’ve done this, and Dean is certain he’ll very quickly become a casualty to their experience. 

Jimmy swallows twice around his cock before rising back up to focus on the head, laving it with gentle licks and grazing his teeth just under the head, which causes Dean to cry out and buck his hips again. He knows he likes a bit of teeth, but no one’s ever done that before and it feels incredible. Cas moves his mouth to the base of Dean’s cock and sucks hard enough that Dean briefly wonders if he’s going to end up with a hickey on his dick. That would be another first. Cas moves his mouth up slowly as Jimmy slides down, and they meet in the middle, Cas unlatching for a moment to slide his tongue around Jimmy’s lips. That makes both Dean and Jimmy moan, and they repeat the action a few more times until Dean slides his hands into the thick hair on each twin’s head and yanks just a little. 

“Slow down, don’t wanna come yet,” he pleads. 

They back off just a bit, meeting face to face at the tip of his dick, and Dean sees what’s going to happen just before it does. _Christ_ , he thinks, _this is how I’m going to die._ The twins meet in a sloppy kiss with his dick in the middle, their tongues sliding around his throbbing cock to find each other. It’s so much better than their kiss in the kitchen, and he feels the warning surge of orgasmic heat low in his belly. 

They join hands at the base of his dick, giving the lower half firm, sure stokes as their tongues fight over the pre-cum dribbling out of him. They both moan at the taste and Dean feels his body locking up. 

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ , I’m gonna come, goddammit, I’m gonna come,” he grits out. 

Cas shoves Jimmy’s shoulder just a bit, and sinks down over his throbbing cock quickly, swallowing just once before Dean shoots into his mouth with a surprised-sounding shout. Cas pulls off prematurely and Jimmy slides on immediately, not missing a drop as Dean empties the rest of his load. Dean melts into the bed as Jimmy pulls off, closing his eyes with a groan. 

“Hottest fucking thing that has ever happened to me,” he sighs. 

When the twins don’t respond, his cracks his eyes and nearly comes again at the sight. Cas and Jimmy are kissing over him, Dean’s cum sliding down their chins as they share it back and forth into each other’s mouths. They’re jacking each other off, their movements betraying how well they each know what the other likes, and Dean’s eyes lock onto the sight, trying to memorize the movements for future use. It’s so incendiary that he feels another pulse in his belly, like he could get off a third time, just by watching their display. Cas is mostly quiet, but Jimmy is making little _uh uh uh_ sounds and as they get close, they break the kiss and move their hands back to their own dicks, turning towards Dean with cum and spit dripping off their chins and down their chests. Jimmy comes first, crying out as he paints Dean’s chest with his spend. Cas follows shortly, sticky white strands covering Dean’s stomach. 

On impulse, Dean drags three fingers through the combined jizz, coating his fingers and then bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean. The taste has always been strangely appealing to him, and this is no different. He does it a few more times, humming around his fingers as the twins stare at him, mouths gaping.

It’s going to be a long two weeks.

 

 

The three cover a lot of ground the first week, spending most of their free time together talking; covered topics include everything from morals and religion to favorite animals and dream vacations. The growing closeness is almost tangible by the end of the week; even Jimmy begrudgingly admits that the sex ban maybe wasn’t the _worst_ idea his brother had ever had. 

The twins are surprised to learn that touch is absolutely Dean’s love language. Cas absolutely revels in all of the hand-holding and light touches, while Jimmy is a little more reserved. (To avoid any hurt feelings Jimmy initiates that conversation- he doesn’t mind affection, but he doesn’t crave it like Cas and Dean both do.) Jimmy finds Dean and Cas snuggled together several times that week, and it always brings a smile to his face. He’d always felt bad knowing that Cas craved that kind of attention that he wasn’t always up to providing, and he’s repeatedly glad that they found Dean, and that Dean wanted them. They always offer to include him in the cuddle pile, but he usually turns them down, preferring to just sit close to them. 

 

 

They reserve the weekend for individual dates- Jimmy on Friday and Cas on Saturday. 

Jimmy takes him a few towns over to a large paintball course where a local league lets them sit in on a few rounds. Neither of them have played before, and they come away sore and bruised and laughing at Jimmy’s earlier statement: “It’s just paint, it can’t hurt _that_ bad.” The gorge themselves at a stellar pizza joint, and then Dean drives Jimmy home. They make out in the Impala until they’re both straining their jeans and Dean is inches away from begging to break the rules. That’s the precise moment that Jimmy pulls away with a whispered, “Goodnight, Dean,” and hops out of the car, running up the front sidewalk and into the house without looking back. Dean palms himself the whole drive home, barely making it past the front door before ripping his boxers down and stripping his dick with incredible speed until he shoots his load all over the hardwood floor. He sends Jimmy a picture for good measure.

Cas surprises him by taking him to a hockey game the next night. Cas is a big fan of a minor league team that plays about an hour away, and he’s scored great seats, fifth row, center ice.

They stuff themselves silly with overpriced stadium food, and Dean moans so obscenely through his entire platter of pulled pork nachos, that Cas yanks him into the bathroom in the middle of the second period and ravages his mouth so thoroughly that the nachos are forgotten. That mostly serves to rile them both up further, but Cas, sticking to his plan, just sighs and drags Dean back to their seats. They barely pay attention to the back half of the game, between the thigh-stroking and hand-holding it isn’t a surprise that they leave a few minutes before the final buzzer and end up tangled together in the backseat of the Impala. Cas rides Dean’s clothed lap until they both come in their boxers, and the ride home is sticky and mostly silent. 

Guilt hangs heavy over Cas's head, the shame over partially violating the rule he instituted causing him to huddle against the door on his side of the car. He confesses to Jimmy within seconds of stepping in the front door, Dean trailing guiltily behind him. Without saying a word, Jimmy steers Dean to the couch, shoving him down and climbing on his lap before attacking his mouth with an absolutely ferocious kiss. 

It’s a repeat of the scene in the back of the Impala not two hours earlier, and it’s over in less than ten minutes. Jimmy thanks him with a final, searing liplock, and he hops off his lap, crossing the room to kiss Castiel on the cheek before heading up the stairs.

“I think we’re even,” he laughs.

When Dean gets home, he sends them picture updates in a group message about how much effort it took to peel off his soaked-through boxers without ripping out all of his pubes with the long-dried cum. 

Neither of them can remember the last time they laughed so hard.

 

 

They make it through the two weeks without further incident (but not without several close calls), and the second the two weeks are up, the twins drag Dean to bed and absolutely fuck his shit up.

As he’s drifting off to sleep after, the middle spoon between Cas and Jimmy, he’s aware that they’ve absolutely ruined him for any other relationship.

He doesn’t mind.

 

 

The next two months pass in a haze of really incredible sex and continued one-on-one dates. There have been a few hiccups, but nothing earth-shattering, and nothing they couldn’t solve with a beer and some conversation. 

The _actual_ problem turns up on the first Friday night in December.

Dean and Jimmy are out for their typical Friday night date, except it’s a little different this time. Jimmy’s dates are usually lighter- some kind of fun, physical activity (mini golf, paintball, etc.) and bar food. But Jimmy has something different planned this week: a sleigh ride (which actually, in a moment of near-movie magic, coincides with the first snow of the season) and a stop at a local jazz club for food and music. Jimmy is unusually affectionate all evening, and Dean tries to ignore his burgeoning curiosity in favor of just enjoying the closeness. 

They’re practically sitting on top of each other, and Dean is going in for a kiss when he spots a definite problem three tables away. 

“Fuck,” he curses, stopping his face just inches from Jimmy’s. 

“What?”

“One of my kids’ moms, just behind you, a few tables over. Name’s Lydia, and she’s been on my dick since the first day of school. I’ve let her know I’m not interested about a million times, but she won’t let it go.” 

Jimmy grabs his chin, turning it so they can lock eyes. “So let’s show her how _not interested_ you are.” He smiles devilishly and pulls Dean into a heated kiss. It’s probably just this side of too passionate for being out in public, but when Dean pulls away, dazed, he locks eyes with Lydia, who is wearing a rather disgusted look on her face. 

Mission hopefully accomplished.

 

 

Except, maybe not. 

The next night, Dean and Cas are out to see a movie, nearly 70 miles and a whole county away from the location of Dean and Jimmy’s date the night before. The theater boasts wide, reclining seats, and Dean and Cas are squished together in one seat like the absolute cuddle sluts they are. And who should show up to see them glued together but Lydia. Again. 

The thing about dating identical twins is that you can get away with going out with both, one at a time, in public, and being seen _without_ people having to know the hard-to-explain triangular aspect of your relationship because the twins are...well, identical. 

But in this case? It’s the hair that gives them away.

Cas's clothing is impeccable, typically. But his hair is another story. He’s only had it cut once since the start of the school year, and it’s grown over his ears in a very shaggy fashion. Jimmy, on the other hand, dresses in a more relaxed style, but his hair is kept short and neatly combed. So unless Lydia doesn’t notice that Cas's hair is several inches longer than the night before, they’re fucked. 

The immediate double-take she does says she notices pretty quickly.

 

 

It isn’t a surprise when Chuck calls the three of them down to the principal’s office Monday afternoon.

Chuck is visibly nervous seated across from the three men, and he fiddles with a pen, looking anywhere but at them as he starts talking.

“I, uh, received an interesting call this morning from a worried parent-” he starts.

“Lydia Washington,” Dean interrupts.

Chuck is taken aback, clearly not having anticipated that any of the men would know why they’d been called to his office. 

“Y-y-yes,” he stammers. “She said that, uh, well...Dean...she says she saw you out with one Novak brother one night, and another the next. She implied that both were...well,romantic in nature.” 

“And her proof being?” Castiel asks.

“Of it being a date?” Chuck asks, and Cas nods. “Well, none, exactly, but…”

“So why are we here?” Jimmy asks.

“Look, guys. She put me in an awkward position here. This isn’t exactly the kind of call I get every day. If there’s some kind of relationship happening here, you’ll have to file a report with Donna, which I’m sure you know.” Chuck sighs, scrubbing his hands down his face.

“And if the three of us were in some kind of unconventional relationship, what would she prefer done about it?” Castiel questions.

“I suppose she could request that we pull her child from Dean’s class,” Chuck begins, and Dean stiffens in his seat. “Or she could take it to the school board, or the other parents. She could cause definite problems.” 

Dean covers his mouth and closes his eyes, considering for a second. “Alright Chuck, listen. This bitch has been after me since she dropped her kid off the very first day. Constant flirting, constant touching, an inappropriate email or two, and she’s asked me out no less than four times. Every time, I’ve shut her down. Every single time, Chuck. She won’t let it go.”

Surprise dawns on Chuck’s face. “That definitely changes this conversation. Any chance you saved the emails?”

“I did,” Dean nods.

“Forward them to me and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you,” Dean says.

“I don’t really care what you guys may or may not get up to in the comfort of your own bedrooms. Hell, if anyone knew what Becky and I do at night, they’d never look at us the same again,” he says, and six eyebrows across the desk shoot into the air. Chuck reddens immediately, dropping his head to his desk with a distinct thunk sound. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. What I mean is that this is a hard profession to go against the grain in your personal lives without pissing off a parent. I’m not going to ask you to live your lives behind closed doors, but an all-male triad, with twins? Jesus, guys, there’s only so much I can do here. I’ll see what the board can come up with regarding some kind of policy about unconventional relationships for staff, but this is a conservative area. I’m pretty sure we’ll hit an immovable wall somewhere.”

“We appreciate whatever efforts you make, Chuck.” Castiel says. 

“Thank you. I’ll let you all know what happens, OK?”

The men nod as they stand, and file out of the room. They don’t speak a word on the way back to their rooms.

 

 

Dean stops to pick up pizza for the three of them before heading to the twins’ house that evening. Every step he takes feels weighted, like he’s got cement blocks tied to his feet. He’s lamenting whatever relationship-ending conversation lay on the other side of their front door. 

Few words are exchanged as they make their plates and slowly pick at their slices. Even Jimmy, who can typically down extraordinary amounts of food, seems to have lost his appetite. He is the one who breaks the awkward silence.

“Dean, look, we get it if...if you want to end this. You didn’t have any problems at work until you got involved with us and now everything is all fucked up and…” he trails off.

“There isn’t a single part of either of us that wants to see you go, Dean. But if you feel it’s best, we’ll accept it,” Castiel finishes. 

Dean drops his half-eaten slice of pepperoni onto his plate and chuckles, making the twins eye each other curiously. “I came over to make the exact same speech. You guys were fine until you brought me in. Now you’re looking at probably having to change careers, schools at the very least.”

“So you don’t want to end this?” Jimmy asks hopefully. 

“God, no. If you guys are still in, so am I. This shit might not be normal, but fuck it, it’s the best relationship I’ve ever been in. By far.” 

“It has exceeded our expectations, also,” Cas says, grinning wide.

“Yeah, you’re really fucking hot. And seriously good in bed,” Jimmy adds.

Cas rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree, and Dean laughs. “That goes double for you guys,” he says. “So what the hell do we do now?”

“If we keep going out in public together, we obviously have to cut out the fucking PDA, but I wouldn’t be upset if we just cut out all that ‘leaving the house’ shit and just stayed in bed all the time,” Jimmy says. 

Castiel launches into a thoughtful answer, talking as though he hadn’t even heard Jimmy’s suggestion. “I think we keep a low public profile until the end of the school year, and we consider other career options. I minored in library science; I wouldn’t mind utilizing that part of my schooling.” 

“I’ve actually been thinking about going back to school for my Masters,” Jimmy says. “I don’t know for what, yet, but I guess it’s a good a time as any.”

“Dean?” 

“No idea, guys. But as long as I keep my job til the end of the year, I guess I have some time to think, right? All I really care about here is that we’re gonna be OK.” The twins nod, and he leans across the table to kiss them both.

“Maybe you can be our full-time sex slave,” Jimmy suggests, propping his chin on his hands.

“That’s the first suggestion you’ve made in weeks that I truly cannot find any fault with,” Cas says proudly.

“I can start that position any time, sirs,” Dean says, looking back and forth between the two of them. 

Jimmy hums, pleased. “Oh, we’re gonna be just fine.”

 

 

\--end--

 

**Author's Note:**

> There MAY be more story to tell. Hit that subscribe button if you want to be kept in the loop!


End file.
